


Headache

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [28]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt # 25 aspirin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

Illya was sitting, eye closed with the lights off in the office when Napoleon came in.

“What’s wrong partner?”

“Nothing.”

“You look like you have a headache.  I have some aspirins you can have.”

“I do not need aspirin, just a little quiet.”

“Taking the aspirins will help that headache go away before it gets worse.”

“It is not bad, thank you.”

“If you wait it will only get severe.”

“I am fine.”

“I know when I get that small pain it helps. Take them.”

“Napoleon please.”

“Only trying to help.”  
  
“May I please have the aspirin?”

“Headache worse?”

grrrrr


End file.
